Declaración
by L. Mirage
Summary: Arthur está enamorado, y decidido a declararse al objeto de su afecto, sólo que no lo hace muy bien que digamos. Gakuen UsUk


–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

–

_**Declaración**_

–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** Arthur está enamorado, y decidido a declararse al objeto de su afecto, sólo que no lo hace muy bien que digamos. Gakuen

**Parejas:** UKUS o USUK como gusten verlo, solamente sé que me gusta verlos juntos.

**Aclaraciones:** Ninguna

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

–Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

–Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

–N/A: notas de autora.

–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 Intentos**

–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Arthur Kirkland era un chico normal, bueno, normal para su ambiente, tenía excelentes calificaciones, unos pocos pero reales amigos, sus padres le apoyaban en todo lo que deseaba aprender… con unos hermanos mayores que si bien no se llevaban de la mejor manera sabían que podían contar unos con otros.

Claro que todo eso cambio cuando él se dio cuenta de algo… ¡estaba enamorado de un hombre! ¿De dónde diablos había sacado eso?, su primera teoría fue que eso era pasajero y que se le pasaría, así que la primera medida que tomó fue alejarse de esa persona… pero resultó peor ya que ahora lo tenía a todas horas preguntando si había hecho algo mal o si lo había hecho enojar.

Pasó a la segunda idea, negar todo por completo, se decía a sí mismo que eso era antinatural, que no podía ser posible, incluso les insinúo a sus padres qué pasaría si alguno de sus hijos resultara ser gay… su madre se alegró diciendo que siempre quiso tener un yerno pero que nunca pudo tener una hija, que cuando estaba embarazada de Arthur pensaron que era niña, el inglés supo por qué en todas sus fotos de bebé vestía con vestiditos. Su padre simplemente dijo que la relación entre un yerno no era la misma que con un hijo y que le hubiera encantado hacer cosas con un yerno. Arthur concluyó esa tarde que sus padres eran unos raro.

Por lo que pasó a la otra parte, sus hermanos… fue sutil insinuando algo sobre Francis, sus hermanos sólo sonrieron y dijeron que tenían montones de bromas "nada ofensivas" para usar, aunque en general no les molestaba.

¡SU FAMILIA ESTABA LOCA!

Así que con la bendición inconsciente de su familia decidió que tendría que aceptar su suerte y que sus sentimientos tendrían que decirse… al menos que sus amigos tuvieran algo en contra.

NUNCA DEBIO HABER HECHO ESO.

Fue lo que pensó cuando su traumada mente terminó su "investigación", al final resultó que la mayoría de sus amigos eran unos desviados, unos homosexuales, algunos con tendencias masoquistas, demasiado masoquistas… **¡Vamos!**** Incluso sacó notas de sus compañeros, así de desesperado estaba para sacar algo en contra de aceptar lo que sentía, al final sus notas quedaron así:**

**Francis. – Pervertido ninfómano nivel exponencial, se acerca a cualquier cosa que se mueva. **_**"Muérete rana"**_** Nota: alejarlo de Sey, es demasiado inocente para esa rana.**

**Soren. – Masoquista nivel 2, Lukas lo maltrata y vuelve. **_**"Tiene complejo de perro"**_** Nota: preguntarle qué ejercicios hace para soportar al noruego.**

**Antonio. – Masoquista nivel 3, Lovino torturaba aún más al español y éste reía. **_**"No tiene cerebro" **_**Nota: ¿cómo demonios le hace para ser tan feliz siempre?**

**Iván. – Sádico nivel… ¿? Tiene tendencias sádicas hacia sus compañeros. **_**"Los caballeros no tenemos memoria" **_**Nota: hablar con Matty y ver que esté bien y no lo estén amenazando.**

**Gilbert. – Masoquista nivel 3 e idiota exponencial, Elizabetha tiene un buen gancho derecho. **_**"Llevarlo con el médico y hacer mi buena acción del año" **_**Nota: preguntar si está bien del cerebro.**

**Ludwig. – Pervertido de closet nivel 3, Feliciano es el ser más inocente del planeta. **_**"Preguntar a Lud dónde consiguió esas revistas" **_**Nota: aprender de Ludwig y su paciencia.**

**Kiku. – Pervertido de sótano nivel 3, **_**"no más preguntas… repito los caballeros no tenemos memoria"**_

**Berwald. – Complejo de guardián nivel 2, **_**"detallista, amable, sólo su cara da miedo". **_**Nota: hablarle a Tino bien de Berwald, se lo merece.**

Del único que no supo su orientación fue el motivo por el cual el inglés comenzó esa cruzada.

Parece que no se ha dicho el nombre ¿cierto? Bueno, el chico por el cual el inglés hacía hasta lo imposible por no aceptar sus sentimientos era Alfred F. Jones, un chico estadounidense amante de las hamburguesas y la comida chatarra, vicioso de los videojuegos y extrañamente un cerebro en cuanto a ciencias se refería. Es decir completamente OPUESTO a Arthur, no obstante, extrañamente se complementaban.

Por lo que después de eso con todo el dolor de su alma, claro eso es lo que pensaba el inglés, tendría que declararse y que pasara lo que el destino quisiera que fuese.

Su primer intento no resultó bien, el inglés pensó que invitarlo a comer sería una buena idea… el americano lloriqueó como nena hasta que aceptó ir a un McDonald's, como buen caballero aceptó porque eso era correcto ¿verdad? El chiste fue que Arthur terminó vaciando la malteada en el cabello de Alfred y yéndose enojado porque el americano se burló del gusto del inglés por las hadas (había una promoción en la cajita feliz con muñequitas de la película de campanita).

El segundo intento fue llevarlo a una cita donde el americano se sintiera cómodo, así que el inglés se informó y le llevó a una convención… el chico arrancó y lo dejó a su suerte, intentó buscarlo pero tras tres horas infructuosas optó por irse… después de eso le dejó de hablar durante una semana ante la extrañeza del americano que no entendió por qué Arthur le había dejado solo.

La tercera ocasión decidió darle un _apple pie_, después Francis, Gilbert y Antonio le agradecieron por el _pie_ y le dijeron que era una sorpresa que supiera hacerlos… el americano le rogó disculpas diciendo que no era su culpa y que éstos se habían robado el _pie_ mientras entrenaba. Incluso Arthur aceptó que eso no fue su culpa y le perdonó.

Para el cuarto intento quiso hacerle una carta, el americano la llenó de coca cola antes de poder leerla.

Después de esos infructuosos intentos Arthur decidió tomar la vía directa, y tomó su oportunidad en cuando divisó al americano que se retiraba de la escuela después de su entrenamiento vespertino.

Se colocó frente a él y comenzó a hablarle.

— Escucha, sé que esto puede sonar extraño pero, — el inglés se comenzó a poner rojo y las palabras no le salían, así que lo intentó de nuevo. — tal vez te preguntes por ciertas actitudes mías.

El americano lo miraba extrañado mas no dijo nada.

— Solamente quiero decirte esto ¡TÚ ME GUSTAS! — el inglés exclamó completamente rojo, esperando la respuesta del otro, aunque no fue la que esperaba.

— Mmh ¿decías algo Artie? — preguntó sacando uno de sus audífonos del oído.

— ¡Agh!, ¡vete al infierno Alfred! — gritó mientras se iba, ¡maldición! Todo su esfuerzo para nada.

Tal vez si se hubiera quedado un poco más de tiempo hubiera notado las mejillas rojas del ojiazul.

— La heroína no puede ser la que se declare primero… — murmuró el chico cabizbajo mientras caminaba completamente rojo, aunque estando en la puerta se detuvo como si realmente hubiera comprendido las cosas…

— ¡WAAH! ¿QUÉ FREGADOS HICE?, soy un idiota… perdí mi oportunidad de decirle a Arthur que yo también lo quiero.

Oh sí señores, Alfred también estaba enamorado de ese sexy inglés que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que lo vio, si bien su misma inocencia no le había permitido descubrir los intentos de Arthur para declararse, él había disfrutado las atenciones que le dio el inglés.

Quizás mañana llegará con un ramo de rosas Tudor y se declarará… después de todo ¿era el héroe no?

–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Aquí otro en donde mis desvaríos vuelven a dar rienda suela y ganan la batalla con mis dedos.**

**Ok sé que debería estar sólo escribiendo los fics que tengo ya en publicación, pero… ¿a que no les ha pasado que una idea no los deja hasta que comienzan a escribirla?**

**Bueno mi cerebro es muy raro, en este momento a parte de las historias que estoy publicando (de las cuales pronto las actualizaré) tengo en mente varias más.**

**Bien ahora si mi "excusa", he estado enferma, tanto que tuve que renunciar a mi trabajo y darme de baja este semestre en la escuela, esto debido al sol tan terrible que hay en donde vivo. Tengo dermatitis atopica y no puedo exponerme al calor, a decir verdad no puedo permanecer en una posición mucho tiempo (no puedo usar mucho la computadora)**

**Como forma de compensación por así decirlo a partir del lunes y hasta el 31 de Agosto publicare cada día un One Shot de diversas tematicas, el mero 31 se publicaran las historias que tengo en existencia y tal vez otra más, depende de cómo me sienta.**


End file.
